


Luke's Game

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Bottom Michael, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Cute Michael, Facials, Games, I'm the best at tagging, It's porn, Jealous Luke, M/M, Master/Slave, Panties, Pink Panties, Pretty Michael, Slightly Masochistic Michael, Spanking, Top Luke, i think i got them all, probably not, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke really hates that people are always staring at Mikey and giving him a lot of attention. Finally he thinks that he should get over it. He decides to make this situation better by turning it into a game. Mikey doesn't really want to play, but he would do anything for Luke. Who knows, he might even up enjoying the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke's Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am. I just got bored and said to myself 'You know what would be a good idea' then this was created. I'm not going to lie, it's pretty dirty. If there are spelling errors, I'm sorry. If you don't like it I'm sorry, like I said I wrote it at 3am so don't expect it to be the hottest thing ever. But if you do think it's the hottest thing ever, thank you.

Luke watched Michael get ready as he had done a million times before. This time was different. They weren't kids anymore, and Michael wasn't cute like he was, he was beautiful. Luke liked that, but only when it was just the two of them. He liked having him all to himself, but when they went out in public and eyes turned to look at him it bothered Luke. He just wanted to leave marks all over him. Let everyone know that he's taken, but Michael didn't see people staring at him as a big deal. It wasn't really a big deal. Michael had always been looked at so it never really bothered him, and Luke hated that. He hated that Michael would just let them look. He figured tonight he'd change things. They'd do something different. 

"Michael."

"Yes, Master?"

"You only call me that in the bedroom," he told him. 

"Yes, Luke," he asked smiling.

"I want you to do something for me tonight," he said snaking his arms around Michael's waist and moving his lips to his ear.

"Anything," he said nodding and looking at him through the mirror.

"I want you to let people give you numbers, I want you to let them buy you drinks, and I want you to count how many times they tell you how pretty you are."

"But, wh-"

"Ah, ah, ah. You said you'd do anything, right?"

"Of course," he said giving a small nod but looking confused.

"At the end of the night you and I are going to play a game."

"A game?"

"Uh huh, for every time they tell you how pretty you are or compliment your looks you'll get five spankings." 

"But, Luke, you kno-"

"Let me finish," he said kissing up to his ear. 

He nodded. 

"And for every number you get I'm going to leave one mark on you."

"What about drinks?"

Luke smiled at this. He knew Michael loved pleasing others, especially Luke. But he also knew that Michael didn't want to be drunk in random places, he hated puking on people, and he hated telling everyone embarrassing things.

"For every drink they buy you it's ten spankings."

"I don't know if I can take that many," he told him.

"But you'll do it for me, wont you," Luke said giving him a pouty face in the mirror.

Michael nodded. 

"Of course," he told him. 

"Perfect, now let's go, we have to go meet our friends at the club." 

They walked outside. Luke had opened Michael's door and let him get in before he got in the driver's side. He smiled when he did. This was the first time he was happy about Michael being hit on or looked at. Luke tried not to speed all the way to the club, but with the thought of getting to leave the marks on Michael and spanking him, he really wanted people to talk to his boyfriend. 

"Luke, what about you," he asked. 

"What about me," he asked parking the car.

"Well, what if someone buys you a drink, or compliments you, or gives you their number?" 

"Alright, for every drink I'll take ten off. For ever compliment I'll take five off. And for ever number I get I'll let you put a mark on me," he told him. 

"Really?" 

"Uh huh." 

"I've always wanted to put one on you, but you never let me."

"Well, tonight is different. So, shall we?"

Michael was nervous, but he nodded and he and Luke both got out of the car. Luke kissed his cheek. 

"We go in separately," he told him. 

Michael nodded. He didn't really want to be hit on or bought any drinks. Not because of the punishment, but because it was just weird to him. He only liked when Luke looked at him, but if Luke wanted him to do this then he would. He took a deep breath and watched Luke walk through the door. Michael was already being looked at and he hadn't even got in the club yet. He walked over to the man working the door.

"Name," he asked before looking up. 

"Michael Clifford," he said softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said smiling and lowering his clipboard.

Michael smiled and the man smiled back. 

"You look good tonight, Mr. Clifford. Go on in," he told him. 

Michael went in cursing the man in his head for telling him he looked good. He groaned and when all eyes turned to look at him he knew this would be hell. He walked past a few people while he watched Luke watching him. He sat at the bar before Calum came up to him and sat next to him.

"You're looking good. You're really drawing a lot of attention tonight, Mikey," Calum said leaning in so he'd hear him.

"I know," he said frowning. 

"What's wrong? Don't you like the attention?"

"When it's from Luke, yes, but when it's other people it's different. I never really noticed how people look at me."

"Seriously? You never noticed how people treat you differently?"

"They treat me differently?"

Just then a man walked up to him tapping his shoulder. 

"Hi," he said.

Michael turned to look at him. 

"Hi," he said back.

"I just wanted to come over because you are just so damn pretty."

"Oh," Michael said giving him a small smile. 

"Can I buy you a drink," he asked. 

Michael nodded and the man waved to the bartender. The man's cellphone rang and he answered it. He seemed annoyed but agreed to do something the other person said. He hung up and reached over the bar grabbing a pen and writing numbers on a slip of paper.

"Here's my number. Call me sometime, maybe we can do something," he smiled before walking off. 

Michael's drink was set beside him and Calum looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why did you accept it?"

"I'm not going to call him, I'm just accepting it and letting everyone hit on me like usual. Just playing a game and nothing more."

"Alright, well, I'll leave you to it," Calum smiled getting off his stool and walking off towards Ashton. 

He decided to dance, which turned out to be the worst idea he had ever had. Everyone was talking to him and telling him how pretty he was, and slipping numbers in his pockets while whispering 'call me' right into his ear. Michael was really starting to hate this game. He was used to people doing it so it never annoyed him until now. He sighed and went back to the bar. This night was supposed to be fun, but he was really just feeling uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. He saw Luke walk over to him. 

"Hey," he smiled. 

Michael gave a small smile even though he didn't want to. He wasn't happy, and Luke seemed to catch on.

"What's wrong? You're usually out there dancing your heart out," he said. 

"Can we go home?"

"Uh yeah, sure. I thought you were having fun," he said. 

"I'm not, I just want to go," Michael said seeing more people stare at him. 

"Yeah, alright, come on," he said. 

Luke took his hand and led him out of the club. Once they were in the car Michael was silent the entire drive until Luke broke the silence. 

"What happened?"

"All those people. They looked at me and it was just so uncomfortable."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I needed to get out of there. I never noticed how many people stare at me."

"Yeah, it's disgusting."

"You knew they stared like that?"

"Yeah, it bothers me all the time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know."

"Is that why you had me do this? So I'd notice?"

"I don't understand how you can't notice all of them staring at you and hitting on you?"

"You're the only one I notice," he said.

Luke parked the car and looked over at him before smiling. They got out of the car and walked in Michael began heading for the shower when Luke stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Michael looked back at him confused. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going to take a shower," Michael explained. 

"I don't think so, I believe we have a game to play." 

"Can it wait till I've showered?" 

"You'll want to shower again after our game."

"Alright, I'll wait." 

"Lead the way," Luke told him.

Michael took his hand and led him into the bedroom. Luke closed the door and Michael sat on the bed. 

"Take out the numbers," Luke said. 

"I didn't get any," Michael said. 

Luke walked over and lifted Michael's head up to look at him. 

"Don't lie to me. Take them out," he told him. 

He nodded and took them out of his pockets putting them on the bed. Luke counted them. 

"Wow, fourteen," he smiled. 

"What about you," Michael asked. 

"Just three," he told him taking them out and tossing them on the bed. 

"How many compliments did you get?"

"Do we really have to do this?"

"How many," Luke asked again smiling. 

"Twenty-two."

"How many drinks?"

"Two."

"Two," Luke asked not believing him.

"Five," he said. 

"What's that? A hundred and sixty?"

Michael nodded. 

"How many did you get."

"No drinks, and one compliment. But don't worry I wont take it off since you tried to lie to me."

Michael stood up.

"But I-"

"Shh, no talking. What do you want to happen first? Do you want me to leave all the marks or would you like me to spank you first," he asked turning him around so his lips could kiss the back of his neck while he talked to him. 

"Spanked," he said while hands roamed his hips. 

"What do you want to be spanked with," Luke asked in a whisper. 

Michael bit his lip thinking about it. 

"Paddle? Ruler? My hand?"

"Your hand," he said. 

"Are you sure? If it's my hand you know I wont hold back," he told him. 

Michael nodded. 

"I'm sure."

"Take off your clothes. You can leave your underwear on if you want. I like looking at those pretty pink panties of yours." 

Michael nodded and began taking off his shirt. 

"Slower," he told him. 

Michael pulled his shirt off nice and slow the way Luke liked. He kicked off his shoes and slid his pants off before sitting on the bed. He looked up at Luke waiting on his next orders. 

"Tonight you're going to have very specific orders. I'm going to count them to be sure, but I want you to count them in your head. For every tenth one you say thank you. Do you understand?"

He gives a small nod. 

"Good. Get at the edge of the bed and bend over." 

Michael moves to the end of the bed and lays his torso on the bed while leaving his ass exposed. He bites his lip knowing it will hurt and waits. A sharp slap hits his cheek and he whimpers. He's been spanked before as a child when he did something bad, but never like this. This was different. It was exciting and he actually liked it. He waits for the next one and after a while he feels the tenth one. 

"Thank you, Master," he says waiting for another. 

He feels the sweet sting and, before he realizes it, he's moaning by twenty.

"Thank you, Master," he says.

"Are you enjoying this, Mikey?"

He nods and moves his hips a little waiting for another. He get's up to fifty and they start to sting even more, but he likes it, god, he fucking loves it. 

"Thank you, Master," he moans. 

He's hard now, shit, they both are. Luke loved seeing him like this. He switches to the other cheek and starts spanking him again. It was seventy now. 

"Thank you, Master," he says grabbing fistfuls of the fabric underneath him. 

He gets to a hundred and he moans loud with the last hit. 

"Thank you, Master," he says panting. 

He wants to touch himself but he knows Luke wont allow that. He wants to touch Luke too, but Luke wouldn't let him until he was finished with what he was focused on. Luke's cock begins to throb and he doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He gets to a hundred and thirty before going back to the other cheek and giving it thirty more. Michael moans and lets out a soft sigh knowing that it's over. 

"Thank you, Master." 

Luke grabs his ass making him groan. It was sore, but he liked it. Luke leaned down kissing up his back. 

"You did such a good job, baby." 

Michael is still out of breath at this point so Luke speaks. 

"What would you like your reward to be?" 

"I want to say your name while you fuck me," he breathes. 

Luke is shocked but he did ask what he wanted, and damn, Luke loved hearing those words slip out his lips. He turned him over letting him see the bulge inside the pink panties. He leans down and kisses his thigh before biting it. He lets out a groan and Luke moves to the next spot. He kisses his hip before biting it. Michael sinks his teeth into his lower lip and watches him move and do the same to the other thigh an other side of his hip. Luke's wet tongue licks a stripe up his stomach and chest before biting both sides of his neck and leaving multiple on his collar bones. Once he counts fourteen he stops. 

"Please fuck me, Luke." 

He looks at the half naked boy and sees that he's trying his best to handle this, but he wants it, fuck, he needs it. Luke knows that. 

"Say pretty please," he tells him. 

"Pretty please, Luke?"

He smiled and hooked his fingers in the sides of the panties. He eased them off and grabbed a bottle of lubricant before handing it to him while he pulled off his clothes. Once he was naked he took the bottle and poured some lubricant into his hand and coated his cock. He tossed the bottle to the side and Michael watched, biting his lip in anticipation. Luke pulled him to the edge of the bed and slowly slid it in him. Michael didn't complain this time. It hurt, but he didn't care. Luke was in him and it felt incredible. That's all that mattered. He moved slow and a moan left Michael's lips as he let his head fall back. 

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes," he said looking up at him. 

"I've never seen you like this, Mikey. Maybe I should spank you more often." 

Michael moans in response. 

"Would you like if I did that," he asked him. 

Michael moans as he thrusts a little harder. He leans down making sure that he can hear him this time. 

"Would you like it if I spanked you more often," he asked. 

"Yes, Luke," he breathes. 

He lets him kiss down his neck and over the fresh bite marks not caring that they were sore. Michael let's out a moan and Luke is trying his best to hold back his much needed release. He wants this to last as long as possible. He wants to get a better reaction from the one underneath him. He wants him to have the best orgasm he's ever had. He wants to ruin him for anyone else, make it to where even if he sleeps with someone else it'll never feel this good. He leans down and thrusts into him as he drags his tongue down his neck and flicks it over his nipples. Michael tightens around him twice for a split second, and Luke loves it. 

"You like that?" 

"Yes, Luke, yes," he moans. 

"You know, I'm going to cum soon. Want me to cum in that tight little ass of yours?"

"No," he moans as Luke thrusts faster. 

"No," he asks. 

"I want you to cum on my face," he said. 

This throws Luke off, but excites him. He's never cum on his face before. In his mouth, sure, but on his face? He's never even thought about it. 

"You want me to cum on your face," he asks him just be sure that is indeed what he said. 

"Yes," he moans grabbing the blanket underneath him and raising his hips off the bed. 

"I wish you could see how you look right now. Legs spread, panting, and moaning for me. God you are so sexy."

Michael looks at him as he moves his hips a little trying to get him deeper. He wants to take every inch of him over and over and Luke knows it. 

"You're my dirty little cock slut," he smiles leaning down and kissing him. 

"Please, say it again," he moans taking Luke deeper. 

"That you're a cock slut?"

"Yes, god yes!"

"You like being called that," he asks in between groans. 

"Yes, please say again, Luke. Tell me I'm your dirty little cock slut," he moans closing his eyes and moaning. 

"Look at me when I say it," he tells him. 

Michael opens his eyes and looks up at him waiting. 

"You're my dirty little cock slut," he says looking him in the eyes. 

He lifts his hips up again and stiffens his legs, he can't hold back anymore. 

"Cum for me, baby," he tells him. 

He releases all over his stomach letting a long moan and a soft string of curses leave his lips. He looks up at Luke who pulls out of him and lets him sit up. Michael instinctively grabs Luke's cock and strokes it looking up at him. Luke wants to cum now. He needs to. He can't handle the look Michael is giving him. His dilated pupils and swollen red lips were practically begging him to cum all over his pretty little face.

"Open your mouth," he tells him. 

Michael opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Luke can't stop himself. He cums hard all over his face letting it get all over him. Michael lets the remains drip onto his tongue before he gives the head of his cock a slow lick getting the last few drops. He uses his hand to get the cum off his face before licking it off his fingers while keeping eye contact. Luke bends down pulling his hands away from his face so he could kiss him hard. He could taste himself on his tongue, but he didn't care. He pulled back and helped him stand. 

"Thank you, Luke," he says panting a little before leaning in and kissing his neck softly. 

"You haven't bit me yet," he told him. 

Michael leaves one on his collar and moves to leave the other two on both sides of his neck. 

"I'm going to take a shower now," he said leaning up and letting Luke kiss him softly.

"You need one. You're very, very dirty."


End file.
